Smalltown Boy
"Smalltown Boy" is a 1984 song by the British synthpop group Bronski Beat. It was released in June 1984, and appeared on the band's debut album The Age of Consent, released in December 1984. The song is a popular gay anthem and was a big commercial success, reaching number 3 in the band's native UK. It was also a number 1 hit in the Netherlands and Italy, and hit the top 10 in Australia, Canada, France, and Switzerland. The track reached number 48 in the US pop chart and was a number 1 US dance hit. The song was released again in December 2013 after featuring in a Christmas advertising campaign for Boots UK. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smalltown_Boy# hide *1 Song meaning *2 Music video *3 Track listings and formats *4 Charts **4.1 Peak positions **4.2 Year-end charts **4.3 Certifications **4.4 Chart precessions and successions *5 Use in media *6 Cover versions *7 References *8 External links Song meaninghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=1 edit The song addresses key issues in 1980s LGBT culture. It addresses family rejection for being homosexual and homophobia in British society. It also deals with lonelinessand bullying through societal and familial rejection. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=2 edit An official music video was shot and released later in 1984. The narrative video features band member Jimmy Somerville as the boy who has experienced the issues described in the lyrics. Seen on a train, he is contemplating his childhood through flashbacks and the events that have caused him to leave his parents' home. At a swimming pool, his friends (played by band members Larry Steinbachek and Steve Bronski) dare him to approach a young man that he is attracted to, for which he is later attacked in an alley by a homophobic gang led by the man he approached at the swimming pool. A police officer brings him back to his home. It is implied that the boy's parents learn of his homosexuality for the first time through this incident and are shocked, but only the father seems unsupportive. The boy then catches a train to London, on which he is reunited with his friends. Track listings and formatshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=3 edit *7" single BITE 1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 3:58 #"Memories" — 2:55 *7" single 820 091-7 #"Smalltown Boy" — 3:58 #"Memories" — 3:00 *12" single BITEX 1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 *12" single 820 996-1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 *12" single 9-29 017 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 *12" single MCA-23521 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:42 *12" single LDSPX 215 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:677px;vertical-align:top;"| |} | style="width:677px;vertical-align:top;"| Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=7 edit |} Chart precessions and successionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=8 edit Use in mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=9 edit The song was used in the 2013 TV Christmas advertising campaign for Boots and the track reached number 12 in the UK Top 100 on 7 December 2013.[citation needed] Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smalltown_Boy&action=edit&section=10 edit In 1997 a eurohouse version was produced by Legato.[24] In 2002 the song was covered by British gothic metal band Paradise Lost.[25] In 2002 and 2003, it was covered by the French rock band Indochine on their Paradize Tour.[26] In 2010, Irish singer Sharon Corr covered the song with the RTE Concert Orchestra. A studio version was recorded and the song receives regular airplay on radio in Ireland.[27] In 2013, German melodic death metal band Deadlock covered the song which is featured on their album the Arsonist. Category:1984 singles